Before And After
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Yuriy receives guests from people that care about his welfare and some you wouldn't think did, visiting for a reason greater than him being his captain. [GRev, Yuriy x Boris]


Can anyone say pointless? Though, I rewrote this twice before I was satisfied.

Shameless plug: Check out my lemon KaRe, YuBo on my other account.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing.

**-Before and After- **

* * *

**-Before-**

''You know you are here, every day, faithful and caring when you would not think it of you.''

Boris looked up, deep olives regarding briefly, then the dismissing the statement. He returned to watching the patient as the dull beeping on the machinery resumed their constant silences.

''Don't you find?''

Old eyes inquired, lightly bemused by the answer, an indignant snort followed by another syllable lacing together two letters.

''Hn.''

Daitenji could not help but chuckle like the elder he was, in deep, short laughs.

A sole other person dared it as a response, adequate to any question. That lad had been around long departed during the morning aurora.

''You are all alike, every member of your team. Even Hiwatari himself showed compassion just like yours when he visited a similar establishment in your home, many years ago.'' He dug up the past from its grave in Moscow three years prior, unaware of how much hurt surfaced along with it.

The thick quiet atmosphere returned in haste, back to the beeping of an unconscious life signal. Nothing changed; the comatose chest rose and fell with aided breaths as either male sat along the bedside.

''It is always nice to know someone cares about you

''You talk too much old man.'' Boris snapped full of annoyance, though without his voice's tone and force. It sounded weak, only strong enough not to sound like a desperate plea.

''You should do it more often.'' Daitenji took no offence and simply smiled beneath his fully-grown gray mustache.

The television emitted shots of the stadium and the young visitor spared it a glance then settled his sight back to his injured captain morosely.

''_Yuriy, Pozhalujsta, pridI ka mne, pa-zshe harosho.''_

A forlorn gaze pulled away as he rose, feet leading him further away and to the door. Before he left, however, the goodbye addressed to him halted ongoing steps.

''_Do svi danya, Boris.'' _

He was gone.

* * *

**-And-  
**  
Everything…hurts. My heads throbbing, my limbs ache in a fiery numbness not wanting to dissipate anytime soon. I have to help though; I know I do. He needs this; they need this from me, my assistance. I leap up; the wires dislodge and they rip my flesh as searing pain invades my body. But I can feel his spirit calling out to me, asking for a willing hand.

I fall back, hiding from the lights and their blinding brilliance. A voice gasps and hits the emergency button, at my side as I lay there, daring to open my violet orbs again.

''Yuiry, are you okay?''

I groan, blinking in this bright reality. My head jerks around as I search for the speaking voice. Then, all hopes that suddenly welled fell flat, flat lining like I almost did when I was barely conscious to the world, just wanting to let go as I failed, again. It's not him sitting there, concerned for me, it's someone else. I cannot find him; he is not here, nor anywhere in this room. There is only this old man and I now, and doctors flooding in as well.

Before I realize their words, a needle pierces my skin and the liquid flows into the veins of my wrist. It did not hurt but soon I cannot feel anything, only this relaxed returning numbness. I can move but there is no more agony, I have detached from the hurt bubbling under the surface.

They speak though my ears do not listen. Their words mean nothing, not in the slightest to me. I must get up, despite their frantic rants and pushing hands. These men and nurse women, all in ivory refuse to let me go. Why? Why can't I find him? Why won't you let me?

''Hands off.'' I warn in a growl, glaring at the professionals though when I tried to slide off this mattress onto my legs those appendages from their shoulders came back and tried to cease another time any means of escape.

They do not understand how much I need to leave when they insist I remain.

''Do you want to go to the stadium?'' Daitenji asks; standing amid the mass of physicians huddled around me.

He silenced them all in wait for my response.

''_Da…_'' I nod and he complies.

My attire lay before me in his palms, extended to my reach. He will be there; I know it. Somewhere, just watching, in the crowds.

* * *

**-After-**

It was all over and done, now lingering in the past. Souls joyous, others relaxed, victory was celebrated in smiles. Yuriy's became strained over time, wan ever as he struggle back to the hospital with helping hands. Doctors scolded but he ignored, resting back in the ivory bed, under nightly supervision. He dreamed in his surreal but of what he did not find.

Morning rose and he slumbered longer, dozing until lunch as the cooks busied around. His stomach woke him in a grumble as the violet orbs adjusted to the light. He thought himself alone but off to a side, he felt a presence.

Perched on the sill, gazing out towards the city below, the guest had yet to remark the stirring youth. He did not realize it until the squeaks from the bed alerted him of movement.

His heart skipped a beat as he turned, gazing upon the wide smile staring back as intently at him.

''Boris, _dobre_-'' the redhead trailed off, unsure of the hour.

''_-den_, Yuriy.''

Slowly, Boris rose from the sill and walked towards the patient. Yuriy watched and sat up straight, his smile relaxing as he tilted his head upwards slightly. They embraced in a long moment of relief, parting only when everything felt right again. Eyes locked in dissipating misery, fingers twining in the untamed and messy locks and the other set ghostly touching the pale face.

They inevitably kissed with a long absent passion renewed with their meshing. They craved it, after so long apart and did not stop until their lungs burned with an even stronger desire to breathe in air. Another instance slipped by as they looked at one another, shattered when they connected again, in absolute contrast, softly.

''I missed you.'' He whispered softly to his love faithfully watching over him.

''As did I.''

Each confessed, while they remained alone, about the consuming loneliness they felt, conscious or not through their silence and stares; windows to the soul opened and speaking in tones words never could.

They kissed again, unaware of the elderly male standing in the doorframe as his eyes twinkled in delight. Daitenji shook his head and closed the door behind him, placing his hat back atop his head. Nurses greeted him as he walked by, chuckling to himself.

''Never doubt the wise.''

**-EndE- **

**Translations:** _Yuriy, please, my love, get well._  
_Do svi danya -Goodbye  
Da - Yes  
__Dobre den - Good afternoon._


End file.
